


Our Small World

by Starmoji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Songfic, if u cry i'm calling bs, originally posted on Quotev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmoji/pseuds/Starmoji
Summary: A collection of stories, both sad and happy, that make up a small world. A world directed by music.Let the music carry you away, they say; carry you away~





	1. When She Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is centered around this song: When She Loved Me from Toy Story 2.  
> Hope you enjoy this story about two sorrowful twins.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElhbTsKsros

Two children, sisters, born at the same time, same day; twins… 

The twins had long, earthly, brown hair; deep chocolate fudge, brownie eyes sparkling with innocence, purity, and playfulness. Their skin, dipped in caramel, frosted with smoothness, sprinkled with flakes from the Sun. Their voices, rival one of an angel, and their smile could light up the night. The duo’s names were Sakura and Savannah, Cherry Blossom and The Open Plain… 

 _When somebody loved me,_    
_Everything was beautiful…_  

The twins were like two peas in a pod, inseparable, always at each other’s side. They loved the same things, had the same hobbies, shared the most heartwarming sisterly bond… 

 _Every hour we spent together,_    
_Lives within my heart…_  

The two always enjoyed each other’s company, doing everything together. Whether it’d be from school, or home. They wouldn’t stand being in different classes, so the school always made sure they were together at the same time. Their parents also found out the hard way that they weren’t going to live separately, so the court had no choice but to make the ultimate decision to have both children live with one parent, rather one child per parent... 

 _And when she was sad,_    
_I was there to dry her tears…_  

Savannah watched, frozen in fear, as Sakura was forcibly shoved into the cage. The boy, who did it ran off, not saying anything. She raced towards her sister, and when she reached her destination, she saw that Sakura was crying. Those damn, tiny, clear drops were more like glass shards aimed directly at her heart. She felt some salty, hot tears stream down her face. The Open Plain pulled Cherry Blossom into a hug, a warm embrace, subtlety telling her ‘I’ll always be here for you’… 

 _And when she was happy, so was I_    
_When she, loved, me…_  

Sakura and Savannah ran around the playground, yelling “Tag, you’re it!” Then suddenly, the boy appeared, apologizing to Sakura for earlier. She accepted, inviting the boy to play. Savannah watched the scene from a distance, smiling simply because her sister was happy. She walked over to them, introducing herself to the boy, and they continued their game of tag; smiles all around… 

 _Through the summer and the fall,_    
_We had each other, that was all…_  

As the Sun rose and fell, the years quickly escaping their grasp; the trio stayed together, always with a smile painted on their face. Wherever they went, they always managed to make someone’s day. Whether it be from giving them flowers in the Spring, or having snowball fights in the Winter; they always made the world seem like a better place… 

 _Just she and I together,_    
_Like it was meant to be…_  

Even on the rainiest of days or the coldest of nights, you could find Sakura and Savannah, trapped in their own little world. They envisioned a place where everything was peaceful, laughter rang through the streets. A place where nobody could be hurt, everyone could eat, sleep properly, and drink clean water. A place where rainbows could be found everywhere, with a pot of gold at the end, so everyone could live comfortably. A place where you could escape the horrors of reality. Unfortunately, it’s only a sweet dream fantasy, and we’re stuck with a beautiful nightmare reality… 

 _And when she was lonely,_    
_I was there to comfort her,_    
_And I knew that, she loved me…_  

 Fifth Grade, 2000, before the first day of summer vacation; the last day they’ll ever be a trio. Robin, with his hair so red, you could say a wildfire was spreading. Emerald green eyes, sparkling with sadness and pity. Once summer started, he’d be gone, forever. The trio smiled sadly at each other, reminiscent of all the good times. They mentally counted down the minutes and seconds ‘till Robin would disappear, for all eternity. When that dreadful, white minivan pulled up, the trio said their final goodbyes, for this trio, will become a duo. What they gave, as a parting gift, was a yellow dandelion from Savannah, a cherry blossom from Sakura, and two red roses from Robin. They decided to treasure these items, until the very end. After Robin left, Sakura fell into a deep depression, saddened by her friend’s departure. When Savannah saw this, she ran into Sakura’s garden, and grabbed a cherry blossom; placing it on her twin’s head. Sakura smiled at her sister’s gesture, and closed her eyes with a gentle smile plastered on her face… 

 _So_ _the years went by_    
_I stayed the same,_    
_But she began to drift away_  

As the time continues to fly by, the twins began to break apart. By the time they had reached their final year of high school, they were completely, different, people. Savannah stayed her cheerful, lighthearted, yet ready-to-put-her-foot-down, self; whilst Sakura… She changed. She, who was once a carbon copy of Savannah, became a broken, hollow shell of a woman. Using hate, as her cover… and she mainly took it out on her “sister”. The two were so different, they were barely related at all… 

 _I was left alone_    
_Still I waited for the day,_    
_When she'd say I will, always, love, you…_  

Savannah slid down the wall, tears covering her vision. She sobbed, the face of her “sister”, was too much for her to bear. Sakura’s eyes were tainted; darkness and pain evident in her muddied hues; her skin, battered and bruised, scars painted on the inside and out. Her tone became harsher than the Devil, and her “smiles” were fake as hell. Savannah screamed as the cold, harsh reality hit her. She never knew it would strike twice… 

 _Lonely and forgotten,_    
_I'd never thought she'd look my way_    
_And she smiled at me and held me,_    
_Just like she used to do…_  

Two figures; in a house. Two loud screams; from a house. Two sisters divided; in a house. A house filled with chaos; in a broken, dysfunctional, world. One sister; leaving the house. One car; starting up. A recipe for disaster, leaving behind a broken heart and shattered memories, a recipe for disaster indeed… 

 _Like she loved me,_    
_When she loved me…_  

A body, Sakura’s, was found; melted onto a car; in the midst of a car crash. There was another body, a certain, familiar, ginger; both brought tears to Savannah’s eyes. She broke down, unleashing all her tears. As the cold, unforgiving wind attacked her cheeks, the crowd around her bowed their heads down in respect. Unbeknownst to them; in broad daylight, a shooting star flew across the sky. 

 _When somebody loved me,_    
_Everything was beautiful…_  

Rain pours down on a somber day; where flowers used to bloom, where children used to play, where we were together. I have no one left to blame but myself. But somehow it makes sense; Cherry Blossoms weren’t meant to be near an Open Plain. If only it could… If only you could… 

 _Every hour we spent together,_    
_Lives within my heart…_  

The funeral was short, yet my tears continued to run. The savannah being flooded, guess trauma does make you do crazy things. As your casket lowered into your grave, your final resting place, I held on tight those cherry blossoms you loved. You remember that garden, and your tree? And how you used to smile, whenever they would bloom? How the world seemed brighter with you around? How, w-we were together? I pull the flowers close to my chest, not wanting to let go; not wanting to let you go. I let my tears fall as I had to let go, placing half of them inside the casket. I closed my eyes, imprinting this memory: So Long and Good Night. I let the other flowers go, flowing freely into the air, as I sing the final lines softy under my breath. 

 _“When she,_    
_Loved,_    
_Me…”_  


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst chapter you can expect from me. I was sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entirely based of the song: Monster by Meg and Dia.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0GRhK3W0_Y

His little whispers; love me, love me.   
That's all I ask for; love me, love me.   
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.   
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.   
  
Andrew looked down at the painting before him. It reminded him of a family he knew of years ago. His mother, Hannah, had lost her husband a couple of years ago. As a result, she took her anger out on him. The poor boy never learned love. He only learned was that the world was a dark and cruel place. He balled his fists. Leaving behind a broken mirror.   
  
Monster?   
How should I feel?   
Creatures lie here, looking through the window.   
  
All his life, he’s been called “Monster.” “Monster,” “monster,” all because he was different. He believed in tragedies, and had a harder time learning. He thought his life was all a tragedy, playing out before his eyes. At night he heard voices, taunts and a scream. And he swore they came from nearby.   
  
That night he caged her, bruised and broke her.   
He struggled closer, then he stole her!   
Violet wrists and then her ankles.   
Silent pain.   
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.   
  
There  were the voices again. A few taunts and a scream. Andrew never expected that he’d be the one taunting. The voices arrived again, but only as screams. This time from her, and he didn’t know why. That’s how love was shown, right? It was the why his mother did. Looking at her, he saw a familiar expression on her face. One he knew all  too well.   
  
Monster?   
How should I feel?   
Creatures lie here, looking through the windows.   
Time will hear their voices.   
I'm a glass child.    
I am Hannah's regrets.   
  
Andrew was nothing more than a fragile human, and he was broken. He looked his  tied-up mother in the face, and placed a knife in her foot. Knowing that she never truly loved him. He walked towards her favorite mirror. With balled fists, the broken mirror was now shattered.   
  
Monster?   
How should I feel?   
Turn the sheets down, murder ears with pillow lace.   
There's bathtubs, full of glow flies.   
Bathe in kerosene.   
Their words tattooed in his veins….   
  
Sitting down in the bathtub, drenched in gasoline, Andrew took his final breaths. The gas suddenly ignited on fire, the struck match fell onto the tiled floor. The body set on fire, and the soul escaped towards the flames of hell. The burning corpse and the disintegrated bones were all he left behind.


End file.
